Siempre Vuelve
by Shin Black
Summary: Ha pasado 15 años desde que se silencio la leyenda del Rikkai. Ahora, todos continuan con sus vidas por separado, pero deciden reunirse nuevamente y sanada se siente incomodo al volver a ver a su primer amor. Sanada x Yukimura.


**Siempre vuelve.**

Su vida había cambiado estrepitosamente desde que dejó la escuela secundaria, suponía que la historia de los reyes del Rikkai había quedado sepultada bajo tierra hace muchísimo tiempo y sólo Akaya Kirihara había continuado, con muy poco éxito, de incursionar en el mundo del tenis y el US OPEN.  
Todos habían tomado diferentes rumbos en su vida desde la graduación de la escuela secundaria y preparatoria, tal así, que hacía tiempo que no veía a los chicos personalmente y muy, pero muy esporádicamente, mantenía alguna charla intelectual con Yanagi, con quien tenía una comunicación más fluida debido a sus intereses comunes, pero no obstante, se habían distanciado un montón, porque el geniecito ahora vivía en Tokio y casi no se pasaba por Kanagawa ni de casualidad.

El primero en marcharse fue Yagyu, quien había adquirido una beca para estudiar en los Estados Unidos medicina, dado que allí estaban mucho más avanzados en la psiquiatría y pediatría, áreas de interés para el joven de lentes. No estaba muy seguro pero pareciera que Nioh desapareció en el mismo instante que se graduó, aunque aun mantenía contacto fijo con Hiroshi debido a su cercanía y amistad, que dios sabía si se hubiera convertido en amor dado que no tenían mucha comunicación con el resto del mundo. Según escuchó de Marui, Nioh estudiaba ciencias veterinarias en otro país, pero no sabía demasiados detalles de donde y cómo era su estadía, ya que ellos dos nunca fueron demasiado cercanos a pesar de compartir aulas durante seis años.

Yanagi, como se dijo anteriormente, se encontraba haciendo un master y una tesis en la facultad de ciencias económicas y estadísticas; estudiaba junto a Inui, quien era su compañero de cuarto, y además tenía una buena carrera como Profesor de análisis matemáticos en la misma universidad.  
Akaya Kirihara se desenvolvía casi sin éxito en el deporte, aunque había llegado bastante lejos para su nivel, pero era demasiado irresponsable y muchos creían que se debería hacer ver por un psicólogo, debido a los problemas emocionales y personales que le trajo dejar su vida en Japón y viajar por el mundo sin siquiera tener mucha relación con la gente que lo ayudaba en su transcurso a hacer el número uno.

Bunta también vivía en Tokio, había abierto una pastelería luego de estudiar cocina durante varios años y perfeccionarse en el preparado de golosinas, dulces y pasteles. Su pastelería era la más popular de todas y había amasado una pequeña fortuna que le hizo abrir varias franquicias en Japón. Jirou Akutagawa, su eterno admirador, trabajaba con él muy a pesar que Atobe no estaba de acuerdo, pero ¿a quién le importa lo que piense Atobe?  
Jackal había vuelto a Brasil, jugaba futbol y ejercía como profesor en una pequeña academia de la región, era bastante bueno en lo que hacía además de también ayudar a algunos comedores infantiles programando torneos barriales con cuotas fijas. Un ser humano con buen corazón.

Yukimura terminó sus estudios y fue directamente a Francia a estudiar pintura y música, particularmente le agradaba el hecho de desenvolverse en aquel complicado idioma, pero más le alagaba la arquitectura y la visual que podía traer viajar a otro país, con otra gente y otra cultura.  
Mientras tanto, Genichirou Sanada había tomado unas horas de clases en la universidad de Kanagawa en el área de historia dando cátedra de épocas antiguas, principalmente la Sengoku. No tenía buena paga, pero se mantenía bastante bien con ello y el kendo, siendo instructor de varios niños en etapa escolar, aunque le resultaba enloquecedor y provocaba más de un ataque de nervios, pero con los años se fue volviendo más manso lo suficiente para tolerarlo. Nada podía ser mejor, o peor.

Esa tarde salió de clases con un paraguas, la lluvia infernal que se avecinaba era tremenda y se pronosticaba fuertes tormentas para la noche. No era muy feliz que digamos, había dejado pasar el amor, había…dejado pasarlo.  
No es que no hubiera tenido parejas o no hubiera querido tener hijos, simplemente no se había dado. Estuvo casado durante un corto periodo de tiempo, había durado dos años, pero al no tener algo que les uniera más aparte de uno que otro gusto en común, la mujer le dejo. Genichirou sintió que él era el problema, que no podía tener hijos y que seguramente jamás podría, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, con sus sobrinos había tenido una experiencia de paternidad inolvidable que quería olvidar. No había nacido para ser el TÍPICO hombre de la TÍPICA familia, aunque sus padres le pidieran un nieto, un casamiento o una vida normal para él, Genichirou muy dentro de su corazón sabía que no estaba predestinado a eso.

–¿Genichirou? –Una suave pero profunda voz lo desconcertó, Sanada se dio la vuelta para ver a Yanagi envuelto completamente en lo que sería un traje contra la lluvia, no llevaba paraguas por lo que éste le mantenía seco–. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

–¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que vivías en Tokio.

–¿No te avisó Marui? –preguntó el muchacho, Sanada negó.

–No tengo contacto con nadie en mucho tiempo, sólo contigo…..

–Oh, cierto, cierto –sonrió–. Yagyu y Yukimura vendrán a Kanagawa este fin de semana, si todo resulta entonces se quedarán a vivir de nuevo aquí, por lo que me tomé el primer tren para instalarme aquí y pasar un fin de semana, nos encontraremos en el instituto Rikkai.

–Ya, ¿no pensaban avisarme? –frunció el seño.

–Marui se encargaría pero…. –piensa–. Debido a que tu celular es obsoleto, seguramente no pudo comunicarse.

–Pudiste haberme llamado tú ¿no?

–Lo siento Genichirou, se me pasó, estuve tan ocupado con mi tesis que prácticamente olvidé llamar a cualquiera.

–¿Nioh? ¿Jackal?

–Marui me aviso que ellos estarán también, Nioh estaba viviendo en Estados Unidos desde hace un año. Jackal no estoy seguro pero según Marui también viene.

–Ya veo…. –no quería preguntar pero era inevitable–. Etto…. y…..

–¿Yukimura? –preguntó, Sanada se sentía evaluado constantemente por Renji–. El vendrá en el avión de las 17, dicen que está muy cambiado.

–¿Cambiado?

–Parece que…–Yanagi mira para ambos lados–. Pues, no sé como decírtelo.

–¿Hm? No entiendo Yanagi, se más…..explicito.

–Pues Yukimura está algo raro desde que terminó con su novia, ya sabías que tenía una ¿no?

–No, llevo 10 años sin hablar con él, no sabía de eso.

–Creo que la novia se frustró con él porque….bueno creo que…..–se pone algo rojo–. Digamos que tenía problemas sexuales.

–¿Yukimura contó eso? –preguntó.

–A Yukimura no le gustan las mujeres –suspiró, Sanada abrió grande los ojos–. Creo que empezó con eso desde la secundaria, yo no lo había notado porque….bueno él siempre fue tan dulce con las chicas.

–Debimos imaginarlo –el moreno miró hacia otro lado.

–No seas duro con él ¿quieres? –inquirió, Genichirou suspiró.

–¿Cuándo fui duro con Yukimura? Y peor aun, ¿por qué lo sería? ¿Por qué es homosexual? No es algo que….cof….que realmente me importe, digo, la sexualidad de cada uno es….em…individual.

–¿Estás bien, Sanada? –preguntó mirándole de reojo, Sanada comenzó a toser.

–Claro, claro ¿por?

–Te noto algo más rojo de lo que estabas antes ¿es por lo de Yukimura?

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué debería?

–Sanadaaaaa…..todos sabíamos en la secundaria que te gustaba Yukimura, no lo disimulabas.

–¡Tarundoru! No vuelvas a decir semejante cosa porque no es…..–inmediatamente se calló cuando Renji, hurgando entre sus cosas, saca un cuaderno con datos y muestra que en la parte superior esta su nombre y abajo un gráfico de torta–. ¿Qué es eso?

–Las probabilidades que te guste Yukimura en secundaria son de 100% –murmuró–. Me sorprende que no te le hayas declarado, Genichirou.

–…..–se sentía acorralado entre la pared y los datos de Renji–. ¿Y qué si lo hice? Éramos chicos y…..todo cambia, las relaciones cambian y la vida cambia y yo….

–¿Tuviste sexo con él?

–¡NO DIGAS TAL BARBARIDAD! –Gritó completamente rojo.

–¿Hm? –Yanagi sonríe y da vuelta la hoja para mostrar nuevos datos–. 70% de probabilidades.

–¿Hm? Escucha Renji, tus datos están mal, no estuve con Yukimura y no lo volveré a estar-…

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Te pisaste solo! –Sanada pestanea un par de veces y se irrita más–. No se lo diré a nadie si es que te interesa la opinión pública, pero, Genichirou, ya tienes 30 años, estás grandecito, ya tendrías que aceptar que lo que sentiste por Yukimura era y es auténtico y creo que Yukimura no te sacó de su cabeza ni de su piel.

–No digas…. ¿crees eso? –inmediatamente cambia el semblante a uno rudo–. Bueno, basta, ¿Cuándo es la reunión?

–Mañana a las 17 hs en la escuela, estaremos en la entrada, no faltes ¿si, Genichirou? –le intenta mirar pero el moreno se tapa con el paraguas.

–Bien….nos vemos.

Yanagi lo ve irse y sonríe para luego sacar una lapicera y anotar más datos. Sanada aun seguía enamorado de Yukimura, y Yukimura de Sanada, por lo cual sus relaciones anteriores habían fracasado estrepitosamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Instituto Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku.**

16:45 pm.

Pensó que probablemente algo había cambiado en los 15 años que llevaba lejos de la institución pero aun estaba tan hermosa como siempre. El enorme paredón con la inscripción del colegio, los enormes edificios, la limpieza en el suelo, las enormes canchas de tenis, y sobre todo, ese olor a sueños y esperanzas acabadas en la adultez.  
Notó por los enormes ventanales, como los jóvenes caminaban bastante avispados hablando y esperando por la siguiente hora de clases, un sábado común en la escuela secundaria, seguramente debían estar preparando una feria escolar y por eso parecían tan alegres.  
Genichirou fue el primero en llegar, para variar, no esperaba que sus amigos fueran tan precavidos como para llegar antes. Se recostó sobre la pared y prendió un cigarro, usualmente había tomado ese hábito durante sus años dorados en la universidad. Los problemas familiares, las presiones de sus padres, los problemas de la facultad y los profesores lunáticos le hacían a uno perder la cabeza, pero su adicción al tabaco y al café había resultado ser el único relajante y estimulante para poder continuar con su carrera universitaria.

Bufó, se había convertido en el hombre que siempre odió. Tiró su cabello hacia atrás, ahora más largo de lo normal, y acomodó su camisa a cuadros rojos y negros, observó la calle y le dio una bocanada a su cigarro para exhalar el espeso humo. Giró a su derecha y se encontró con un joven caminando hacia él, Yanagi era el primero en llegar como siempre y traía un bolso con él y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; Genichirou esperaba que se hubiera olvidado de la conversación del día anterior, pero según su posicionamiento, parecía que venía recargado y había elaborado la conversación que habían tenido…para mal.

–Que rápido llegaste, Genichirou –habló el castaño y se acomodó los lentes, Sanada había notado hoy, cosa que no hizo ayer, unos lentes con marco oscuro que le quedaba extrañamente bien, además de resaltar los ojos abiertos de Yanagi, de ese color verde oliva.

–Usualmente, llego siempre temprano –musitó y continuó mirando hacia el frente.

Yanagi se recostó en la misma pared y permanecieron en silencio hasta que pudieron distinguir a la pareja de dobles: Bunta Marui y Jackal Kuwahara. Estaban realmente cambiados y Genichirou se sorprendió bastante por la madurez en sus rostros y actitudes. Bunta llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros, algo entrecortado bastante extraño y una bandana que usualmente usaba en su pastelería; por otro lado Jackal….bueno, Jackal tenía cabello, un poco corto pero cabello negro al fin y al cabo, ambos estaban vestidos con ropa casual bastante más interesante que los uniformes de secundario que recordaba.

–¿Por qué llevas eso en la cabeza? –preguntó Yanagi a Bunta.

–Bien, em….lo uso en la pastelería pero ya tengo tanta costumbre de tenerlo que no me gusta sacármelo –murmuró el muchacho de ya treinta años mientras sonreía juguetonamente.

–Es extraño verte con cabello, Jackal –afirmó Genichirou, el joven baja su cabeza.

–Jajaja, decidí que mejor me hago este corte, además a Marui le gusta más así.

–Miren. Ahí está Nioh –Marui interrumpe estrepitosamente a su compañero para saludar al muchacho de cabello corto y gris.

Masaharu había adquirido ese mismo peinado que llevaba en segundo año, sin su coleta característica. Traía unos pantalones de mequilla con bolsillos en los cuales estaban sus manos guardadas celosamente; una camisa lisa celeste y una mirada gacha. Metros detrás venía caminando Hiroshi hablando por teléfono, se encontraba de traje y no llevaba los anteojos puestos por lo que se notaba su mirada tan gris como el cabello de Nioh.

–Estoy ahora en una reunión con colegas de Japón –habló Yagyu por el teléfono–. Llámame mañana y acordamos todos los detalles ¿si? Bueno, un saludo –cuelga–. Lo siento.

–Hiroshi se trae el trabajo a cualquier lado –masculló el joven de cabello gris mientras saca su mano del bolsillo para acomodarse el cabello.

–Hiroshi, si que haz crecido y te ves genial sin los lentes –Marui le tomó las manos, Yagyu agradeció.

–Me hice una operación con Laser, salió todo bien y veo perfectamente, pero aun uso los lentes para la computadora, salvo que sin graduación.

–Extraño –todos miraron a Sanada quien aun fumaba su cigarro y observaba la calle húmeda–. Yukimura aun no llega.

–Por lo que me dijo, había llegado bien del viaje ayer a las 17, lo llamé por teléfono –habló el data master mientras sacaba su celular–. Mejor lo llamaré.

–¿Tienes su número? –Preguntó Nioh–. Me gustaría tenerlo.

–Es verdad, deberíamos pasarnos datos para estar más comunicados –Yagyu saca su celular–. Recibí una propuesta para quedarme en Kanagawa al menos este año y creo que es una buena opción, así podremos estar más en contacto.

–Yo tengo una multinacional aquí en Kanagawa, pido el pase y listo –dijo Marui animado.

–Bueno, yo también podría dar clases aquí –pensó Jackal frotándose la barbilla con escaso pelo.

–Entonces todos volveremos a hacer los de antes –una voz apareció de la nada, al darse vuelta vieron a Akaya con su raqueta de tenis en la mano y su ropa deportiva–. ¿Hm? ¿Por qué todos visten de fiesta?

–Akaya, no íbamos a jugar tenis, venimos a comer…–Marui zapea al chico quien se queja.

–Aaaay, ¡Marui sempai! –suspiró–. Yanagi sempai me dijo que viniera al Rikkai y deduje que jugaríamos.

–¡Tarundoru! No podemos usar las canchas sino somos miembros del colegio….

–¡AAAAH! ¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? –se quejó.

–Estudiaste 3 años aquí.

–Disculpen la demora –una suave voz nuevamente se escucho, todos voltearon al lado contrario de donde estaba Akaya y vieron al joven muchacho de cabello azulado.

Seiichi traía el cabello más largo, amarrado en una coleta; llevaba flequillo hacia la derecha que caía por sobre sus ojos pero aun dejaba ver ese azul profundo que hipnotizaba a todos, sobre todo a Genichirou. No había crecido tanto como sus compañeros, y estaba bastante más delgado de lo que se esperaba pero se le veía saludable. Yukimura Seiichi era un príncipe entre plebeyos. Se acomodó el cabello y sus ojos se fijaron en Sanada. Ese cuerpo escultural, esa tez morena, esos ojos pardos, se sintió un tanto estúpido quedándose mirando esa belleza que era su mejor amigo y prácticamente creció con él.  
Sanada no se quedó despierto al ver al joven de ojos azules, llevaba también una camisa cuadrille color rojo pero con una playera manga larga color verde abajo, unos jeans y unos zapatos haciendo juego, aunque Seiichi tuviera una bolsa de basura como ropa, se veía el hombre más hermoso del universo, con sus 29 años bien puestos y su cálida mirada.

–¿Dónde les apetece ir? –preguntó Hiroshi un tanto nervioso sintiendo que su celular vibraba, había dejado estrictas ordenes de que no lo llamen, pero siempre se presentaban esas cosas.

–¡Tienda de Ramen, tienda de Ramen!–gritó entusiasta Akaya.

–Enano, no viaje kilómetros en océano para comer en una tienda de Ramen –increpa Nioh.

–Mejor vayamos al Restaurante que queda aquí frente a la playa, ¿les parece? –propuso Yanagi.

Todos aceptaron de inmediato y se encaminaron al lugar. Yanagi paró al excitado Akaya durante el trayecto, Hiroshi platicó con Jackal sobre su vida en el extranjero, Nioh alagó el nuevo corte de Marui mientras éste le comentaba como le iba con el negocio; ¿Y Sanada y Yukimura? El silencio era su amigo, se observaban de reojo y debes en cuando sonreían tenuemente, pero el único que parecía notar esa incomodidad cómoda que se traían era Yanagi, quien acumulaba esos datos en su memoria.

Las conversaciones fluían casi de forma instantánea, Nioh comentó que estaba trabajando como veterinario, mientras que Bunta había traído una caja de sus galletitas hechas con "la receta especial de Marui". Hiroshi afirmó que hacía poco acababa de salir de su primera operación compleja, cosa que no emocionó a todos debido a que explicó con exceso de detalle como se realizaba una cirugía a corazón abierto. Jackal platicaba sobre sus años en Brasil y el calor que hacía mientras Yanagi le comentaba su vida en la universidad de Tokio. Akaya intentaba hablar sobre su carrera de tenis pero ya todos lo sabían porque seguían sus partidos por la televisión.

–¿Y tú, Sanada? –Preguntó Marui–. ¿Te casaste?

–Si, si me casé –la mirada de Yukimura cambió drásticamente–. Pero hace unos meses estamos divorciados de hecho, aun falta un poco para que estén todos los trámites.

–¿Por qué fracasaron? –preguntó Yanagi.

–No podía tener hijos.

–¿Eh? –Akaya abrió los ojos–. Sanada sempai, siempre pensé que sería padre rápidamente.

–Pues creo que no –suspiró.

–Creo que ninguno es padre –Jackal pasó su mirada por todos–. Yo tuve unas novias allá en Brasil pero no llegué a nada.

–Yo estuve con algunas personas –Marui se sonrojo–. Pero ahora estoy solo.

–Yo me casé, puri.

–¿Hm? –todos miraron a Nioh.

–¿Con quién? –preguntó Bunta, Nioh se puso nervioso–. ¿Dónde te casaste?

–Estados Unidos.

–¡Aaaaah! –todos ven a Yagyu que también traía una sortija.

–¿Ustedes se casaron? –preguntó Akaya.

–Bueno em….algo así.

–¿Cómo que "algo así", Hiroshi? –preguntó Sanada.

–Bueno, si, si, nos casamos….pero aun no "tenemos" hijos.

–¿Y tú, Yukimura? –esta vez fue Jackal quien cuestionó.

–Ehm….pues verás, em…..no –empieza a jugar con su ensalada.

–¿No? Oí que tenías novia.

–Era una novia de compra, es decir, de esas que son tus novias para aparentar –Seiichi tira su cabello hacia atrás.

–Sempai, no sabía que era de "esos" –habló Kirihara, Sanada le golpea–. Aaaaay.

–No digas eso de Yukimura.

–Jajaja, no, está bien, tiene razón, en realidad no soy de "esos" que pagan por una mujer, pero mis padres querían que tuviera una novia y…..–mira a sanada–. Jamás pude olvidarme de "alguien" a quien amo profundamente.

Sanada tosió y miró hacia otro lado, Nioh sonrió y observó a Hiroshi quien captó inmediatamente lo ocurrido. Yanagi seguía escribiendo en su libro. Se sentía un tanto incómodo a que Seiichi fuera tan abierto en ese tipo de cosas pero no dijo nada hasta que Nioh comenzó a hablar.

–Todos sabíamos que ustedes acabarían juntos –dijo el chico de cabello gris y se acercó un poco–. Pero ¿no creen que 15 años es mucho tiempo?

–¡Nioh! –gritó Sanada.

–No entiendo nada sempais –Akaya ya parecía mareado de tanta información.

–Sanada y Yukimura –explicó Yanagi–. Ellos salían durante los años escolares.

–¿Eeeeeeh?

–¿Cómo sabes eso, Yanagi? –preguntó Yukimura mientras Sanada baja la cabeza un tanto sonrojado, no sabía si de ira o de vergüenza.

–Si querían que fuera secreto, deberían haber cerrado con llave el vestuario –el castaño sonríe, aunque al ver la gélida y furiosa mirada de Sanada posicionándose en él, sintió que su vida se acortaba.

–¿Entonces ustedes estaban juntos? –nuevamente Akaya parecía ser el único que no estaba enterado de la situación.

–Técnicamente, pero tuvimos que cortar la relación por mutuo acuerdo gracias a nuestros padres –Seiichi bufó frustrado, Genichirou simplemente miró para otro lado.

–pero ahora pueden estar juntos, ¿No? Puri –Nioh metía más el dedo en la llaga, mientras que Sanada intentaba ignorar toda la conversación.

–Pues….hemos cambiado bastante, éramos dos chiquillos cuando comenzamos a salir y….

–Iré a fumar un cigarro, permiso –el moreno se levantó y caminó con pasos robóticos hacia la puerta saliendo del restaurante, todos captaron ese acto como incomodidad.

–¿Creen que debería…..? –no había terminado cuando todos le afirmaron–. Bien, ya vengo.

Yukimura se levantó y salió disparando hacia afuera observando como, temblorosamente, Genichirou prendía un cigarro. Seiichi se lo quita de la boca y le sonríe, normalmente nadie se atrevería a hacer eso, pero siendo Yukimura, todo era posible en su universo.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada.

–Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que mi llegada te incomoda –habló Seiichi y toma una bocanada del cigarro de Genichirou, el cual se queja pero no hace absolutamente nada–. ¿Es por lo que pasó años atrás?

–Un poco de todo, Seiichi estoy en un momento de mi vida donde todo me…..me…. ¿Cuál es la palabra? –intenta organizar su mente pero no puede–. Me chupa un huevo, pero estoy en equilibrio conmigo, vienes tú….y me mueves todo.

–¿Estás diciendo que soy un terremoto o algo así? –Seiichi le encantaba provocar eso en Sanada y probablemente era por eso que se llevaban tan bien. Victima y Victimario, Presa y Cazador.

–Con Tsunami y todo –continuó–. Seiichi, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, estar contigo, tenerte cerca y que vuelvas a irte.

–Aun podemos…..

–¿A distancia? –preguntó, el joven afirmó–. Eso funcionaba cuando éramos chicos, pero el sexo a distancia no es divertido; Yukimura, yo quiero estar contigo y tenerte.

–¡Viaja conmigo a París!

–No sé francés y además, tengo todo una vida aquí Seiichi –tomó el cigarro que tenía su compañero y comenzó a fumar muy rápidamente, casi consumiéndolo en pocos minutos–. No quiero irme, ni quiero que te vayas.

–Yo tengo mi vida allí.

–Y yo aquí.

–Genichirou, no lo hagas difícil –se quejó.

–¡Tú lo estás haciendo difícil, Seiichi! ¡Tú! Si volviste para tener sexo ocasional e irte, mejor ni me mires a la cara, porque no conseguirás nada de mí más que ignorarte…. –se dio la vuelta.

–Yo no quiero sexo solamente, quiero estar contigo, ¿por qué crees que vine? ¿Por qué crees que estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible para poner una escuela de arte aquí?

–¿Escuela de arte? –Genichirou gira el rostro–. ¿Qué escuela de arte?

–¿Yanagi no te lo dijo? –el moreno negó–. Yanagi siempre dice todo a medias –suspiró–. Quiero hacer una escuela de arte.

–¿Aquí? Digo, ¿en Kanagawa?

–Noooo, en Alaska –susurró con ironía–. Claro que en Kanagawa, quiero estar contigo de verdad, hice todo este viaje para eso…..Gen, en el momento más solitario de mi estancia en Paris, cuando las cosas no me salían y mi familia me presionaba para que tenga pareja, me case y forme una familia, en esos momentos donde contemple el suicidio, solo tu rostro me calmaba.

–Espera, espera ¿suicidio? Seiichi tú…–le toma los brazos y ve dos ligeras cortadas–. ¿Por….por qué?

–No soy tan fuerte como tú….

–….. ¡Tarundoru! –Genichirou le cacheteó por segunda vez en toda su vida, Seiichi le miró con extrañez–. Idiota… ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto? ¿Qué?

–Ge….Genichirou….

–No vuelvas a pensar en idioteces ¿Oíste? –Bajó la mirada–. Yo también tuve problemas, estuve casado en un matrimonio sin amor y aunque intenté huir tratando de darle un sentido a mi vida, teniendo un hijo, un heredero de mi familia, sólo me embarré más al saber que no podía tener hijos.

–Ge…..

–Seiichi, yo también sufrí muchísimo desde que perdimos contacto, pero por favor, ni se te ocurra volverlo a hacer ¿queda claro? Iré hasta el fin del mundo por ti y te buscaré para darte una lección si vuelves a intentarlo –le tomó del rostro, Seiichi afirma–, Te amo.

–También te amo….

–¿Ya acabaron, puri? –Seiichi y Genichirou se asustan al ver a todo el Rikkai observándole, inmediatamente sus mejillas se colorearon.

–Mejor entremos chicos, la comida se enfriará.

Genichirou y Seiichi no olvidaron nunca esa pequeña conversación. Ambos tenían un profundo dolor y creían que probablemente sin verse o hablarse podrían calmar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, pero solamente aumentó la intensidad. Seiichi jamás se volvió a querer suicidar y a pesar que su familia se negó al principio a su relación, no pudieron estar enojados con su hijo mucho tiempo y aceptaron el noviazgo y el futuro matrimonio. Genichirou por su parte, decidió ser franco con su familia la cual aceptó a regañadientes su decisión y orientación sexual, a decir verdad, en esos días ya comenzaba a ser moneda corriente tener una sexualidad diferente a lo que se consideraba común.

Habían descubierto la felicidad, todas las antiguas leyendas del Rikkai se encontraban de nuevo en su hogar. Yanagi se graduó con su master, Kirihara había aumentado su nivel en el tenis, Yagyu comenzó a trabajar en el hospital de Kanagawa mientras que Nioh se había abierto una veterinaria y tenía muchísimas mascotas, tal así que Yagyu le dio un ultimátum "O los animales o tú" pero al ver un cachorrito que Nioh había traído se le partió el corazón y no pudo evitar aceptarlo. Marui volvió a Kanagawa y se instaló en la sucursal de su pastelería de dicho sector, Jackal enseñaba portugues en una escuelita de la zona, en la misma donde Yukimura enseñaba Arte. Sanada aun tenía un sueldo malo, pero actualmente va a impartir clases con una particular sonrisa.

**Fin.**

Aclaración: Se preguntarán, porque explique que a Yagyu le gustaba la pediatría y psiquiatría cuando al final es cirujano. Bueno, que le guste no significa que haya elegido esa carrera, él fue para estudiar eso pero se cambió y continuó unos años más para ser cirujano.

Este fic es un one shot pero bueno, tenía ganas de hacer un fic de la cute pair, y también metí a la platinum, las demás parejas pueden crearlas ustedes dado que no puse excesivo detalles de nada. Gracias por leer ¿les molestaría un RR? Saludos.


End file.
